Team Diamond Begins
by Agimat-AltoSax713
Summary: The first Team Diamond fic! After deciding to take a certain independent study, Dimentio713 and Dimentia713 decide to journey to 500 years in the past... and create a team, and end up fighting creatures called NoThings.
1. Chapter 1: The Start of An Adventure

_A long time ago in the Philippines, there lived a boy warrior and fought an army of monsters only known as NoThings… one day when he was surrounded by NoThings, a beam of light came and six beings from other worlds came… and they fought off the NoThings… then there was a shipwreck and one person, a girl from France, decided to help them out, the rest decided to build a ship back… after a long and grueling battle against the King NoThing they won or so they thought… as it turned out the king was a figurehead, the actual ruler was one of the servants… the nine fought once more and were defeated… however the figurehead's daughter who was in love with the servant's son fought the servant's NoThing by herself and was defeated… however the boy warrior used a spell that sealed the servant inside the castle… the castle froze along with the army… quickly defeated by the other warriors… it is said that the spell will wear off when the sword and shield that the boy warrior used when it was founded by one of his descendents… and he will defeat the NoThing behind everything… so the French girl sealed the shield in an agimat, and the boy warrior created a hidden chamber that will be found by the descendent's… it has been nearly 500 years since that date... but in the year 2500... it has been 1000 years... _

**Team Diamond: The Adventure Begins!

* * *

**

Dimentio713, a boy with a blue Mario T-Shirt and demin pants, woke up from his long slumber. It was a normal day in Dimension D, the sky was green and the sun was yellow, he lived there his whole life. He got up put on his mask, where fire surrounded him and an orange monkey and a Dimentio mask, and stepped outside. He closed his eyes and sighed, it was going to be another day at school... or so he thought

"Dimentio713... Dimentio713... please have the going to sensei Dimentio's office... please?" An intercom said. Dimentio713 got out of his seat, sighing and trudged his way, he overheard a couple of girls speaking,

"Like OMG! Isn't Edward dreamy!" The first girl said.

"NO! IT'S JACOB!" The second one screamed.

"... Twitards... even in this time period... why does there have to be a study for 500 years in the past..." Dimentio sighed and then noticed a large door that said, "DIMENTIO-SENSEI'S OFFICE"

Dimentio713 went to his sensei's office and sat down a chair. He looked up and asked him, "Sensei, what do you need me for, do you want me to send a couple of items to different worlds or something?"

"No, you need to finish your independent study of your choice," Dimentio said.

"Well, I am an expert on the worlds of 500 years of the past," Dimentio713 said.

"So do you wish to do that as your independent study?" Dimentio asked.

"I guess so…" Dimentio713 quietly said.

"Very well then, go outside. I need to inform Fawful, he'll give you the ship you need, and after all you can't use the pipes everyday... y'know!" Dimentio713 left the office and Dimentio looked at his student, "I hope that you will succeed everyday, my son,"

Dimentio713 was seen in the training room practicing and attempting to perfect one of his moves called, "SHADOW CLAW!" He spent 2 hours trying to fill his hand with darkness and perfecting until he stopped to take a breather. He stepped outside and saw his crush, Dimentia713; she was looked like a Kirila with a Dimentio mask. He looked at her and blushed. She then said something, "You know you haven't been using magic in a long time!"

"I'll let you know that I have been using magic for a long time!" Dimentio713's blush disappearing.

"Oh yeah! Since when!" Dimentia713 shouted at him.

"SINCE I LEARNED IT!" The two were going closer to one another in kissing distance then a random student bumped into Dimentio713. Dimentio713 and Dimentia713 accidentally kissed each other.

Some random guy said, "Dude, no Public Displays of Affection please!

"We didn't kiss!" They both screamed at the guy. Dimentia713 looked at Dimentio713 and asked,

"So what are you doing for the independent study?" She asked.

"My independent study is for learning 500 years in the past!"

"Oh yeah mine is too! I'll do it way better than you!"

"Technically, not…" A new voice appeared and revealed a young boy in a black cloak, his swirly glasses only seen and proclaimed, "You both have to be on the same ship."

"Same ship… Please Fawful212! You gotta be joking! I cannot be stuck with that woman!" Dimentio713 begged on his knees.

"Yeah! I agree with Dimentio713 completely! I really don't like him!" Dimentia713 shouted

"Well, why did you kiss him?" Fawful212 looked at him and said

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" They both screamed.

"... Alright, alright, alright..." The boy said, "Well, follow me!" The three walked to the ship hangar, all the while Dimentio713 and Dimentia713 were glaring daggers at each other... they were nearby the ship hangar, which was crowded with many people wanting to watch the first ship that will travel 500 years to the past. They were looking forward to the first passengers to climb aboard... and boy would the they be not so happy... when they find out who they will be...

"Now, that we are having new people to have boarding the ship, we will have the launching of it!" Fawful exclaimed, "Where are they!"

"We are here, Master Fawful!" Dimentio713 ran toward the ship and closed the door, "Dimentia713 is not coming!"

"Shut up, ya idiotic man!" Dimentia713 ran toward the door and physically opened it.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"NEVER!"

Dimentio with a cane walked to the place where Fawful was standing and said, "Will you two be quiet and stop bickering!" He turned to the audience and said "If you did not know, this is the first time that we have traveling to the past as a independent study, and these two students will embark on a journey, that may take time, and with that they are going…" He faced the ship, "So please bicker when you are out of the dock

The ship left the loading dock and entered a portal by itself. The ship then was seen out in space!

_Recommend Music: Super Mario Galaxy 2: The Starship Sails_

The two students of Dimentiowere not looking at each other their backs turned on each other. They hated each other, but yet they liked each other.

"So what world should we go to? We do have to decide," Dimentio713 said

"I think Earth," Dimentia713 said

"Kay, But I think that we need to talk about something…" Dimentio713 said.

"What is it…" Dimentia713 asked blushing furiously

"We need more people on this ship… it's lonely," Dimentio713 said.

"HUH! SO THAT'S IT HUH! I THINK WE DO NEED PEOPLE ON THIS SHIP! SO I DON'T HAVE TO SEE THAT UGLY FACE OF YOURS!" Dimentia713 shouted at him

"YEAH AND I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD LAND ON EARTH!" Dimentio713 exclaimed

"WELL, TOO BAD!" Dimentia713 pressed a button which strangely said, emergency crash land on Earth…

The ship turned to Earth and while the two were still arguing. The ship crash landed on a chain of islands in the Pacific near China and Japan.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! Team Diamond's first adventure! My teammates are on my profile! And the Silent Hill and Planet Insania series is AU compared to this... and Maskwitness Reviews is after this...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Attack of NoThings

Chapter 2: Adventure in the Philippines

The ship was shown to be in a forest. Dimentia713 got out of the ship and looked for her partner. It was official; she was going to kill him! But first she needed to find him, she had heard of this world before, it was interesting. They were not as blessed 500 years in the past, in fact most of the countries were corrupt. The whole world would be scared if they saw her in this form, so she took off her mask revealing a girl around 5 feet and 10 inches wearing a black t-shirt with Kirila revealing a bit of her midriff. She had white and black glove on her left hand and wore a pink skirt that reached her knees. She had long black hair, which touched her shoulders, with pink highlights. She had a bit of a tan and she had a concerned smile on her face.

She ran to the forest and saw HIM! She then saw a camera following her and looked at it and said, "Before you bash me, yes I know I look Goth and kind of act the part, but I do not worship the Devil! In fact, I'm a Christian and I'm more of a Take-that character to My Immortal. In fact, Ebony _Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, is more _of an emo of anything, so don't say anything! Kay, it's just a disclaimer! Wait a second! My looks just got a whole paragraph! MIND SNAP!"

Meanwhile in the real world, the author, who is a boy, fainted.

"That was a total waste of time, so here's the run down on me. I look goth and kind of act the part. But I'm more of a girl who likes wearing black with her midriff showing and a pink skirt! I also wear an awesome glove, I love it, and it's so bad… Dimentio713! Where were you! You are just staring at this … underground chamber… I want some money!"

"Wait! There's something we need to get!"

"Personally, I don't care and you need to be in your human form!"

"Fine!" Dimentio713 said, "I will!" He took off his mask and he was in a blue t-shirt with Raccoon Mario hitting a ? mark block with a Mushroom popping out. He had demin pants, glasses and looked Filipino. He looked down at the chamber and ran.

"Hey wait up!" They were inside the chamber and were looking around the area.

There were two items: a black and blue charm and a blue hilted sword.

"What is this place?" Dimentio713 said

"Hey look, there's something written here!" Dimentia713 said, "It says 'Only the chosen one can use the Dark Eye Shield and the Purity Sword. If you are not, you will be returned outside with no memory of this place and you will never come back here again.' Dimentio713, I think that we shouldn't be here," She looked at Dimentio713 and then saw him pick up the sword, "Dimentio713?"

"I feel like this sword is talking to me, its saying, 'Wield me, and wield me, master. You are the chosen one' and this charm its saying, 'I am an agimat hold me, and I shall protect you,'" He looked at his partner, "Dimentia713, I think I am the one to wield these," He placed his hands on the items and then in a flash he was gone, and so were the items!

"Dimentio713! Dimentio713! Where are you?"

* * *

Dimentio713 was in a white place. He shielded his eyes and saw an eye with tentacles popping out of them.

"So you're the hero… you don't look like one…"

"Gee! Thanks!" Dimentio713 said sarcastically.

"You're welcome, the items you have will help you succeed to save the worlds! They will help succeed, but you need a team to help you out. I shall give you descriptions to help you out. Here you go!" The eye said

"Who are you?" Dimentio713 asked

"My name is Dark Eye and I must go now! Good bye!" Dark Eye exclaimed

"This is just riddles." Dimentio713 pointed oit

"It's interesting to have fun! Good luck and good bye!" Dark Eye happily exclaimed

* * *

"Dimentio713! Where are you! I miss you! I'm scared! I'm lonely! I really… really… like..." Dimentio713 then reappeared in the chamber with the items safe! "Dimentio713 where were you!" Dimentia713 asked.

"A weird place and we need to find two people on this world," said Dimentio713, "Let's go out of here, we need to make a team made of certain people."

"I came up with that idea like a chapter ago!"

"Huh?"

"Oh! Umm… never mind…"

"Let's go find the people!"

* * *

Fawful212 was in the middle of the highway, "Crud! Master Dimentio and Master Fawful will kill me if I don't find Dimentio713!" He then noticed a giant bus and the driver was screaming.

"Sorry!" He then boarded the bus and sat next to a short pink haired girl, "Hi…"

"I can't believe this… I'm being forced to go to the Philippines, check something out, find this guy I don't even know and then help him out…" The girl grumbled under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Fawful212 asked.

"Huh? Oh… Not much… except my mother's being a vampire and forced me to get out of the house. I'm only freaking 14 years old; I don't know how to do this! My mom wants more and more money! And I can't believe Shirashi!" She said.

"… I'm only 12… I've never really known my parents…" Fawful212 said.

"Hmph, I don't care, anyway I guess I have someone to talk to… My name's Akira Kogami, former idol…" Akira said.

"Oh… _Master Fawful said that I have to make up a name if they don't know me… what do I choose…_" Fawful212 was panicking

"Ya gonna tell me your name or what?" Akira asked.

"These are not the droids you're looking for! (1)" Fawful then noticed Akira confused face, "I mean… Fawful212!" Fawful212 then realized he made a mistake, "Crud," He swore under his breath.

"Huh, Fawful212… That's interesting… what's with the numbers though?" She asked

"Nothing!" Fawful212 said.

"Alright… I understand… So what are you doing?" She asked the black robed boy.

"Um… I'm looking for my friends…" He said.

"Huh, I see…" she said.

* * *

**Meanwhile thousands of miles away…**

Dimentio713 and Dimentia713 were both seen in a rural village, the two of them were sitting together and were both visiting an orphanage,

"I can't believe this place is like!" Dimentio713 said.

"Yeah… Very peaceful…" Dimentia713 looked around and noticed a peculiar sight, "Hey, look!" The two of them went to a weapons shop and looked around in excitement.

"Hooray! Sharp stuff!" Dimentia713 exclaimed.

"I see that your girlfriend is very interested in these weapons…" An old Filipino man came and said, "I've always wanted to give this weapon to somebody…"

"I'm not his girlfriend…" Dimentia713 said, "And does the weapon look like?"

He showed a wooden yo-yo to both of them, "This weapon contains amazing power!" He said.

"…" The two started laughing the old man looking at them curiously.

"What you think this weapon isn't strong?" He asked.

"It's a yo-yo!" Dimentia713 said.

"But still…" Dimentio713 thought for a moment… "It could be powerful…" Dimentio713 approached the weapon carefully, with care he looked intently at it eventually taking it, "So how much?"

"… YOUR DESTRUCTION!" He exclaimed as green balls fell to the ground, like hail

Dimentia713 looked at Dimentio, "… YOU! ARE! AN! IDIOT!" enunciating each word. (2)

The old man laughed like a mad man as he became a giant crab-like monster except made of wood and nails, "Now you will die!"

Dimentio713 and Dimentia713 ran outside and saw a horrifying sight, all the people were being possessed by the green balls becoming disfigured versions of themselves.

"Is there anyway to heal these guys?" Dimentio713 brought his sword to his arms and swung at one of them, making them return human in the process, "I guess there is!" The two fought their way out and the crab man looked at them

"**GET BACK HERE!**" It shouted as it started chasing them as the Yakety Sax song played…

* * *

Fawful212 was still seen talking to Akira, "So you never had a chance to sing in that event?"

"Yeah… Blame Shiraishi…" She noticed Fawful212's cell phone was ringing… and it was the Yakety Sax song. (3)

"One moment…" He answered it and said this, "Hello Yellow!"

Dimentio713 screamed into the phone, "_Fawful212! Where are you! Can you contact sensei?" _

"Um… Why?" Fawful asked into the phone.

"_Giant Evil Space Crab!" _Dimentio713 exclaimed.

"… Where is it?" Fawful212 said.

"_Where are you?" _The phone said.

"… On a bus…" the apprentice of Fawful said on the phone, "Why?"

"Um… Fawful…" Akira exclaimed, "There's a giant crab that looks like it was made by construction workers…" She pointed toward it and there were two small figures running from the giant crab.

"…" Fawful212 then exclaimed, "Let's go!" He grabbed the pink haired girl's hand and immediately started running toward the giant crab.

"HEY! LET GO OF ME!" Akira exclaimed, "I DON'T WANT TO BE DRAGGED AGAINST MY WILL!" Akira kept yelling at Fawful212, and then the giant wooden crab shot lasers out of its eyes directly at the two of them, suddenly Dimentio713 appeared in front of them with a new shield in front of him.

"Dimentio!" Fawful212 exclaimed, "When did you get that shield?"

"No time for explanations! Did you bring your laser gun and the F.E.B.'s?" Dimentio713 asked his friend.

"Yup!" He said as he brought out a couple of yellow colored spheres with green dots all over them, he put them inside his cloak and then brought out a futuristic-looking gun, spinning it around a few times like Han Solo, he put it back in his cloak, "Say where's Dimentia713?"

Dimentio713 then replied, "Oh, she's fighting that giant crab…" Fawful212 looked confused as he didn't see her, "She flipped into a different dimension…" Fawful212 finally understanding, he looked at Akira looking on with fright.

"Um… What is that giant abomination… Also Fawful212… There's something on your face…" Akira punched Fawful212, "IT WAS PAIN (4), AND IF YOU DON'T EXPLAIN WHAT THe HECK IS THAT! I SWEAR I'LL HIT YOU AGAIN!"

Dimentia713 flipped back to her original dimension, "I was starting to feel some pain… Darn fact that I feel more pain when I'm in my human form!" She instantly hit Dimentio713, "And I can actually flip dimensions in my human form!" She screamed at her rival while Akira and Fawful watched.

"So… Does she always act like this?" Akira asked Fawful212.

"Always…" Fawful212 replied, "Anyhow, where's the crab?"

Dimentia713 looked around for the crab, "Yeah, F is right… Where is that crab?"

"_F? That's a stupid nickname…" _Akira thought and looked in the direction of Dimentio713 who was looked around wildly.

"Where is that crab!" Dimentio713 screamed to himself looking around, he then noticed it in the sky… "There it is!" Dimentio713 put on his mask and instantly became his Dimentio form!

"Alright giant wooden crab, prepare to meet your doom!" He exclaimed wildly holding his sword out, he ran toward the crab and the crab simply moved, "Get back here!" He kept swinging his sword wildly and aimlessly, all the while everybody sweat dropped at the sight, then Akira got an idea.

"_Maybe…" _Akira got out a cigarette without anybody noticing, "_I only have one chance at this!" _She threw the cigarette at the crab, the crab landed on the ground obviously in pain from the flames from the cigarette, _"Whew, nobody noticed!"_ She thought to herself.

Dimentio713 looked shocked, but shrugged his arms, happy for his good luck. He created a wheel of fire and headed toward the crab, still in pain, and made the crab catch on fire. Dimentio713 got out his yo-yo, pressing a button, spikes came out from it. "What the?" Dimentio713 thought out loud, as he swung the yo-yo at the crab, still burning. The yo-yo came back, unharmed, "Alright that was weird…" Suddenly, the crab froze and started to break apart, revealing a green orb.

"**So… You are the one… the one to destroy all NoThings… So… Nazo has a rival now… No matter… Everything starts in nothingness and ends in nothingness… Us NoThings are determined to end everything…" **The green orb said

"Why?" Dimentio713 asked the orb.

"**Because… The worlds deserve to burn… to be created to nothingness! The whole universe will be finished! Every single emotion given to the most important being! Every single being will be finished! Expect to see me again hero… this time… with minions!" **The green orb vanished into thin air, however a word kept repeating in their heads for a while, _want… want… want…, _the word kept ringing in their ears. It would've made them insane if not for something bringing them back to reality… And that something was… this…

**HEY! WAKE UP!  
**

"What the?" Akira exclaimed in shock, "Who was that?" She asked her partners, everybody shrugged.

**Me? I'm the author of this story… You'll see what I can do... I like trains…**

Fawful212 looked around, "I like trains? What does that mean?" He exclaimed, suddenly a giant train came out of nowhere and nearly hit Fawful212, if he didn't jump out of the way, "HOLY PINEAPPLE!" He exclaimed

**Don't worry, I'm not a NoThing… But I am allied with the narrator…**

And so, in an idiotic fashion, Akira jumped up and down like an idiot, "WHAT THE ^!$&#*)#)!&!" Akira made a long string of swear words and kept jumping and down like an idiot…

Everybody sighed besides Akira and Dimentio713 looked up, "So are you gonna help us?"

**Maybe… I am gonna tell you guys one thing…**

Dimentia713 looked up and asked, "What?"

**Your ship is somewhere… BYE!**

With those words, the author disappeared and Akira stopped jumping like an idiot, "Well, that was completely pointless…" And so they went on their quest to find the ship, which Dimentio713 stupidly forgot where it was located. All the while, Dimentia713 hit Dimentio713 in the face while exclaiming, "YOU! ARE! AN! IDIOT!" All the while Akira and Fawful212 were talking

"…" They both looked at them, and then at each other, "…"

* * *

**Second chapter! Now I just need tomorrow to finish everything else!**

1: Quote directly stolen from Star Wars

2: Quote directly stolen from Linkara

3: **Sorry, I Left The BGM On**

4: asdf movie 3 reference!

**Sigh... I really want reviews for this... BUT! Reviews don't matter! Why? Fanfic is about fun!**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

Chapter 3: Waking Up

And so, Dimentio713, Akira, Fawful212, and Dimentia713 went off to find their ship!

"… Wait… why does Dimentio713 get top billing?" Dimentia713 asked

**The more you complain, the more I'm gonna ignore you…**

"…" Dimentia713 didn't say anything and they continued on with their quest when they came across a castle.

"Maybe we can rest at that castle…" Fawful212 pointed out and they came to the castle and screamed up at it.

"HEY!" Akira exclaimed, "ANYBODY'S WHO'S IN THERE!"

A Frenchman came from the castle top, "Hello? Who is it?"

"This is my group, Team Diamond, and I'm Dimentio713" Dimentio713 exclaimed.

"_Why Team Diamond?"_ Dimentia713 thought to Dimentio713

"_First word I could think of…" _He thought back

"This is the castle of my master, 'Sir-I'm-not-beneficial-to-the-story-in-anyway'" The French guy said.

"Can you please ask your master if we can stay for the night?" Dimentio713 asked, "We're kind of tired…"

"Well I'll ask him, but I don't think he'll be very keen… You see… We've already got one! You see!" He exclaimed.

"Huh?" Dimentio713 asked.

Akira yawned, "He said that they've already got one…"

"Yes, it's very nice!" the Frenchman said, he then talked to the other people who were hiding behind the walls, "I told them we've already got one!" They all giggled.

"… Well…" Fawful212 looked up, "Can we go up and have a look?"

Akira thought for a moment, "Why do I feel that I remember these guys from a movie… Something and the Holy Grail…" She pondered for a bit and then said, "Nah, it's probably nothing…"

"OF COURSE NOT!" The Frenchman exclaimed, "You are Filipino, Japanese, and weird types!"

"So… What are you?" Dimentia713 asked.

"I'm French! Can't you tell by my outrageous accent?" The Frenchman exclaimed.

"So… What are you doing in the Philippines?" Dimentio713 asked the man.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" The Frenchman exclaimed.

"HEY! JERKWADS! IF YOU DON'T GIVE US SHELTER, WE'LL STORM YOUR CASTLE AND KILL EVERYBODY INSIDE!" Akira burst at the Frenchman.

"HA! YOU DON'T SCARE US! YOU SO CALLED DIAMOND TEAM! YOU AND ALL YOUR STUPID ALLIES!" He then blew a raspberry at them.

"… What weird guy…" Fawful212 said in shock.

"Now look here!" Dimentio713 then was interrupted by the French man.

"I don't want to talk to you no more! You empty headed animal food carrier you! I faaaaaaart in your general direction! YOUR MOTHER WAS A HAMSTER AND YOUR FATHER SMELLED OF ELDERBERRIES!" The French man exclaimed.

"…" Dimentia713 broke the silence, "HEY! STOP BEING JERKS AND GIVE US SHELTER!"

"No! Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time!" The Frenchman said.

Dimentio713 then said, "ALRIGHT! ATTACK!"

The Frenchman then talked to his allies in French and they brought out a cow…and they then launched it…

"HOLY PINEAPPLE!" Team Diamond all scattered in various directions, "RUN AWAY!"

"So we're called Team Diamond now?" Dimentia713 asked.

"I guess!" Dimentio713 answered and they found themselves at a comfy house off to the right…

"Wow… Convenient …" Fawful21 noted and they went inside

* * *

It was nighttime and Dimentia713, now in her human form, stayed awake, half because they were right next to the crazy French guys who constantly threw cows at them and she had to use her psychic abilities to move them… But also because she wanted to think about her glove, she took off her pink and black glove and her hand, clawed and very demonic, oozed with purple energy, _"How did I get this?" _She closed it into a fist and started to cry, "_I was made fun of because of this…" _She walked around, sometimes tossing the cows away from the house. She placed her hand on the ground and suddenly hands like her own popped out of the ground. Gasping, she removed her hand from the ground making said hands retreat...

"What is this power?"

Scenes of her fighting a purple demon came flashing by her and she collapsed, making a psychic barrier around the house to protect it from the cows...

_**Waking up, breaking out**_

_**This is what it's like to be free**_

_**Rip it up, tear it down**_

_**This it what it means to be free**_

_**Jet sounds a distant roar behind you**_

_**As you try to clear your head**_

_**You start to look and answers find you**_

_**Your inner purpose lies ahead**_

_**Waking up, breaking out**_

_**This is what it's like to be free**_

_**Rip it up, tear it down**_

_**This is what it means to be free**_

_**Waking up, breaking out**_

_**This is what it's like to be free**_

_**Rip it up, tear it down**_

_**This is what it means to be free**_

_**One step to calm the storm inside you**_

_**Unlock the secrets in your head**_

_**Not another day, no more confusion**_

_**No more living like you're dead**_

_**It seems it's just out of sight**_

_**The ones with answers always get their way**_

_**And I think they should know**_

_**That I'm coming for them**_

_**Now**_

_**Waking up, breaking out**_

_**This is what it's like to be free**_

_**Rip it up, tear it down**_

_**This is what it means to be free**_

_**Waking up, breaking out**_

_**This is what it's like to be free**_

_**Rip it up, tear it down**_

_**This is what it means to be free**_

_**Waking up, breaking out**_

_**This is what it's like to be free**_

_**Rip it up, tear it down**_

_**This is what it means to be free**_

…**How did a musical number get in here?**

* * *

**It's still night…(Snore) … (Snore)… **

"Hey?" Dimentio713 woke up and looked at the author and then looked at the narrator, "Do you ever sleep?"

No…

Dimentio713 looked at the sky, "Hey! How did a psychic shield get here?"

Look, at the ground…

"What? What's at the gro…" Dimentio713 then noticed Dimentia713, "Whoa!" He came toward his "friend" and shook her awake, "Dimentia! Dimentia!" Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Dimentio713.

"Huh? Wha- what happened?" She looked around and noticed the concerned face of a Dimentio mask, "Oh… It's just you…"

"You okay?" Dimentio713 asked her.

Dimentia713 dusted off her t-shirt, "Yeah, I'm fine…" She then looked at the boy, "Why are you still staring at me?"

Dimentio713 then said, "Sorry… Hey, remember when we were young and you were nice?"

"What! I'm always nice!" Dimentia713 now had fire in her eyes and then continued, "IF YOU DARE-"

Dimentio713 grinned nervously and said, "Well excuse me for saying the truth…"

Dimentia713 just sat down and looked up at the sky, "I'm gonna get some sleep…" As she went inside the house, Dimentio could only look at her.

"_My goodness… She's beautiful…" _He thought to himself and then mentally slapped himself, "_What am I thinking! She's my rival! …But she is cute…"_

Akira was looking at Fawful212, "Why does he have that cloak and glasses? He's covered himself completely…" She reached for his hood when Fawful212 woke up.

"Huh?" He noticed Akira's hand over his hood; he slapped it away and exclaimed, "NO!"

Akira was shocked by Fawful212's sudden change, "WHY!" She exclaimed loudly.

Fawful looked coldly at her, this personality had never been seen before, not even by her or his two friends

"I'm a monster…" He said quietly

Akira rolled her eyes, "Yeah right! And I have tons of money that I use all for myself!" She took off Fawful's hood after a small struggle and Fawful turned his back at her.

"…" He looked at Akira and his true face was revealed, on the left side, he had a normal human face… But the upper right side was green... However, his lower right side was made of chrome. His whole face was round and he had messy hair, "I'm a monster… My mother was a human from the Mushroom Kingdom… My dad was a Beanish Toadie, thankfully not Master Fawful, but a Beanish Toadie… This part," Fawful pointed to his chrome plated side, "I was in a huge fight with a demon that cost me this part… Master Fawful was able to repair it…" F cried, "I hate this face! I'M A MONSTER!"

Akira slapped the hybrid and said, "SHUT UP!" F looked shocked, "Look! I wouldn't care if you looked like the Grinch! YOU ARE STILL YOU!"

Fawful put back on his hood, "… I guess you're right…" He looked at his friend, "Nobody has ever seen my true face… Promise me that we'll never speak of this again…"

Akira rolled her eyes, "Hey, all I care about is being famous… But I promise!" She grinned at the black cloaked bou, "Night-ni!" She went to sleep.

Fawful smiled and closed his eyes too… the adventure will begin soon…

* * *

Team Diamond was walking through some woods and Dimentio noticed a fight scene taking place between a NoThing and a knight clad in black. The NoThing swung his sword and the black knight dodged and the NoThing swung his mace and the knight blocked with his sword. The NoThing backed away and started to charge at the black knight and the black knight threw his sword like a spear and killed the NoThing. He picked up his sword and stood still

"This guy's good!" Dimentio713 noted.

"Tell me about it!" F exclaimed.

"He'll be a great addition to the team!" Dimentia713 said

"_Yawn_… I don't really care…" Akira noted.

D713 ignored the pink haired girl and came to the knight, "Hey! You're really strong!"

The knight looked at him, not giving a response.

"I'm Dimentio713! Leader of Team Diamond!"

Still no response.

"I need members for my team… We've got four, but we need more! Wanna join?"

No response

"… Jerk." Dimentio713 attempted to pass but the black knight finally spoke

"None shall pass…" He said.

"Huh?" D713 asked.

"None shall pass…" He repeated once more.

"I don't have a problem with you dude, but can I pass ya!" D713 said.

"Then you shall die!" The black knight said.

"Please?" D713 begged the man.

"I move for no man!" The black knight said

"ALRIGHT!" Dimentio713 summoned his sword and charged at the black knight who also brought out his sword.

The two swung their swords both sweating. Dimentio713, although inexperienced, jumped around, and dodged the black knight's sword swing. Noticing an opening, he swung the sword at the black knight's arm without the sword.

"OH CRUD! SO SORRY! …Um… Do you mind moving?" D713 asked the black knight.

"Tis' but a scratch." The black knight noticed.

Dimentio713 made gibberish and finally said clearly, "But…but…your arm's cut!"

"No it isn't!"

"BUT! BUT! BUT! WHAT'S THAT?" D713 said in shock.

"I've had worse."

"Have you had your daily serving of DUMBCAKE?"

"Come on you pansy!" The black knight swung his sword once more but, not much power was behind the swings and Dimentio713 just took off his other arm.

"…" D713 just looked at the black knight and looked at his friends, "ALRIGHT! Now we can!"

The black knight kicked D713 and D713 fell and the black knight kept kicking.

"Come on then!"

"Huh?" D713 exclaimed.

"HAVE AT YOU!" The black knight kept kicking.

"DUDE! THE BATTLE'S OVER! YOU LOST!" D713 exclaimed.

(GAME OVER YEAH!)

"OH! You had enough, eh?"

"LOOK YOU IDIOT! YOUR ARMS ARE CUT OFF! PERIOD!" D713 said.

"Yes! I have!"

Dimentio713 blinked and said "What's that then?" pointing at the cut off arms of the black knight.

"It's but a flesh wound!" And kept kicking our hero.

"LOOK! I'LL CUT OFF YOUR LEG!" D713 exclaimed.

"Pansy!"

Dimentio screamed in anger and chopped off his legs, "DANG IT! THAT'S IT!" Dimentio grinned evilly and Dimentia looked in shock.

"Oh boy… he's gonna do it…" Dimentia sighed and looked at Akira, "Don't look."

* * *

**(This scene is too gruesome, so it has been censored; please enjoy this scene of bunnies eating a carrot)**

Two bunnies ate a carrot and looked extremely cute

**(Back to your regulary scheduled fanfiction)**

* * *

Akira drooled at the carnage and Fawful blinked.

"Wow…that's a LOT of blood…" Dimentia said in shock.

Dimentio screamed as he got up, "THIS GUY WAS INCERDIBLY ANNOYING! I SWEAR IF I HAVE TO WATCH A MOVIE BY THIS GUY WHO FORGETS CANON OR THIS GUY WHO CAN NOT MAKE FANFICTION…I'll rant about them on the internet!"

Everybody looked at Dimentio until Akira broke the silence.

"Why the internet?" Akira asked.

Dimentio sighed, "I…just don't know…"

The team walked around and they finally found what they were looking for, "THE SHIP!" Dimentio exclaimed excitedly, "Yes! We found it!"

Akira walked toward it with caution, "So I take it that you guys…are aliens?" She grinned as she knocked on a part, instantly an opening appeared.

Dimentio sighed with content, "Let's just get in…" They got in; ready for whatever will hit them when they journeyed to the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, the final chapter of the Earth Arc is done…to be honest, I'm just preparing for what will happen AFTER this fic is over, so yeah…I just want a prequel to clear things up. I just wanna do it now, also the PI: The Dark Eyes will be uploaded after the Mechamentio Arc of Maskwitness Reviews. I encourage ANY of my fans of Shadow Fury to check my other fics out. **

…**Also on the note of Shadow Fury, I am NOT quitting on it, I just gotta finish a couple of stuff and the EXTREMELY late chapter will be posted.**

**And now, time for Dimentio of the present to talk to his past self of THIS fic! Yay!**

* * *

Present Dimentio was seen walking onto the stage, "Hello and welcome to…my talk show, I STILL haven't gotten an idea for the name, so I'm asking YOU to help me choose…also put a review in it too…" He grinned as he kept talking, "Anyhow, today, I'll be talking to my past self from THIS fic! Please welcome, me!"

Past Dimentio walked on stage, "Thanks…um…so, you're me from the future…"

Present Dimentio grinned, "That's right! Anyhow, even though I already KNOW this, what do you think of Dimentia right now?"

Past Dimentio sighed, "A jerk girl who ALWAYS thinks she can beat me in EVERYTHING! Though…she is cute…What do you think of her?"

Present Dimentio blushed, "Um…she's cute…and my girlfriend… Though she gets angry easily…so that's you can look forward to…"

Past Dimentio was wide-eyed, "Seriously! Man! I don't need one yet…but she is cute…"

They BOTH looked up and smiled, "Man…we REALLY like her…"

Present Dimentio grinned, "So, until next time…see ya guys, L-ater!"


End file.
